The Year Everyone Forgot
by Twisted Elegance
Summary: This is Kairi's diary that she wrote on her perspective of the year between KH1 and KH2. May contain errors in every so often, as I haven't beaten KH1. R&R Please!
1. Entry 1: 17th Day

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They have been created and are rightfully owned by the makers of Kingdom Hearts :D

* * *

**

**Monday, 17th Day**

I can't believe anything that's happened; it's all gone by too fast. It seems like yesterday when they were playing with me, here on Destiny Islands. It is times like these where my eyes fill with tears and my head feels like it's about to explode.

I forgot; you don't know anything about me or who they are. After all, you are just an old notebook I found in the chest my dear grandmother gave to me before I came to Destiny Islands. I've decided to keep it as a diary. It's going to be very hard though, as I have never kept a diary before. But who knows? Maybe one day I'll look back on this diary and see how much different I've become. Yes, I think that's exactly what I'll do.

You see, I returned to Destiny Islands yesterday from… I guess you could call it a grand journey. But it was definitely not any journey that you could ever imagine. I don't even know if I believe it! It all started when the boys and I started building a raft. We wanted to see new and far off places, and we thought that a raft would be the best way to do it. I remember… The boys raced each other to decide the name of the raft. Riku also made a joke of it and said that they were racing to see who would get to share the paopou fruit with me! That was definitely a sight to see! After two days, the raft was ready.

The night before we left the islands was the start of our adventure. I was waiting in my room, when suddenly I was drawn to the island where we played. I left my house quietly and took my boat out to the island. Riku was also there. He had been drawn there too. As I stepped onto the dock, I was pulled towards the secret place; a small room underneath a tree where my playmates and I used to go. I saw this mysterious wooden door, and I walked towards it. All I remember after that was falling towards someone, then my world becoming black.

From here on, I felt lost to the darkness. Not sure of anything; where I was, who I was, who I knew, how I got there; it was all unbeknownst to me. I drifted in and out of consciousness for some time. Everything that happened to me that time was a blur. I vaguely remember Riku holding me an awful lot, as well as a dark castle. I remember always feeling cold, but not exactly. It was almost as if I was in a numb sort-of half sleep; it's one of those feelings you don't understand until you feel it for yourself.

Eventually I came to a strange bright light. I suddenly regained full consciousness, and I was in a place I hardly remembered: Hollow Bastion. Hollow Bastion is actually my hometown, and I lived there before moving to Destiny Islands when I was nine years old. Then I saw that my dear friend that saved me had sacrificed his own heart to let me be. He had then become a heartless, but I knew that it was him. We got him back into the light as soon as we could, and he then returned human. He then gave me the longest hug I had ever had, much less by a boy! But I know that in my heart that I care for him greatly, and I know he feels the same way.

After this, I had to part with him. I then stayed in Traverse Town with three of his friends. Their names were Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie, and they were very generous and friendly. I miss them very much. As my friend went to journey on to defeat Ansem, seeker of the deepest, strongest darkness, I waited in fear. I prayed that he would return to me safely, and that he would bring Riku back with him. Suddenly, something happened, and I ended up on a patch of sand. Across from me I saw him, and I ran towards him. He told me that he'd come back for me, and I told him that I knew he would. Then the land he was on and the patch of sand I was on parted, and I could only gaze at him. He faded into the distance as the patch of sand I was on grew into the Destiny Islands I know and love.

The last time I saw my friend was yesterday, but it seems so much longer than that. I am scared that I may never see him again, and I pray every night for his and Riku's arrival. But I know in my heart that I will see them again. Because even if they are in the deepest darkness, they **will** find that faint light that is hidden in **every** darkness. And when they find it, I know that it will grow, and they will find their way back home.

**Sincerely Yours,**

_**Kairi**_


	2. Entry 2: 20th Day

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They have been created and are rightfully owned by the makers of Kingdom Hearts :D

* * *

**

**Thursday, 20th Day**

As you might be able to see, I haven't gotten used to the idea of a diary yet. I'm going to have to try very hard if I'm going to get into the habit of writing in it every day. I'm often very bad of getting in and out of habits; I still haven't stopped biting my finger nails!

Today is the 20th day of the last summer month. That means that school is starting in ten more days. It's so weird… It's going to be the first year of school I start without my two best friends. We had always planned to go all the way through secondary school together; even though Riku was always ahead of us, he said he would do work around the island and wait for us to finish. We never planned any farther than the end of secondary school because well…I guess we just caught up in living the moment at the time. It seems like most of the plans that we made will never go through anyways.

10th Year is going to be so weird without them. I'm going to have to adjust and change so much this year; different friends, more homework, more pressure, and I've even grown out of most of my clothes! At least Selphie has offered to come shopping with me. She says that she knows all of the best fashion stores, and she says that they are all around the uniform store. Maybe I'll hang out with her, Wakka, and Tidus this year; I've never really been close to any of the other kids in our class, and they've never really seemed to want to get to know me either.

I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Sometimes I feel like I'm walking in a dream, and I don't know what's real and what's not. Lately I've started to zone out and tune everything around me out, and I find myself completely different from where I thought I was. I usually end up in the secret place where we used to go all the time. I find myself constantly drawn to where we drew the pictures of each other. I wonder if this means anything… I guess only time will tell.

**Sincerely,**

**Kairi**


	3. Entry 3: 30th Day

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They have been created and are rightfully owned by the makers of Kingdom Hearts :D

* * *

**

**Sunday, 30th Day**

Today was the last day of summer vacation. More than I can possibly believe has happened this summer.

As promised, Selphie took me shopping. We went to a strange place called Twilight Town that I had never heard of before. I guess it was my first time in an actual city, although Selphie says she always goes there. There were so many new things there! There were real neon lights and cable cars! We've read about them in class, but I didn't know a place so close to where we lived actually had these things!

The first place Selphie and I went was the uniform store. Although I was a different size than I was last year, it took almost no time in me getting my uniform. Selphie on the other hand took **FOREVER**. Because she's so much smaller than everyone in the school, they don't have very many things in her size. After an hour or so, we finally found a kilt and a shirt that were the right size for her. It was actually really funny because the guy was running around the store and re-measuring Selphie to make sure she wasn't bigger!

When we got out of the uniform store, she took me to all of the best fashion stores. Unfortunately the uniform store had used a lot of my munny, so I didn't have a lot left to buy new clothes. I wasn't even going to buy anything because I didn't like any of the latest fashions. But then I saw it! I saw the most gorgeous dress that I had ever seen! Okay, that's an exaggeration, but it was really nice. Then I found out the price, and I decided… Well I can part with my munny! So I bought it! I usually don't believe in impulse buys, but hey! It was better than staying in my small clothes after all!

I have to tell you what it looks like! It is pink with zippers here and there. When you zip open the big zipper at the front it has a white part made of soft material. I think I will usually keep the zipper done up because it's too big otherwise, but maybe I'll start opening the zipper part when I grow bigger. Then there's grey and black straps holding it up. They also came with a matching pair of pink lace up shoes. I really like this outfit, and I think I'll wear it often. Selphie says it looks good on me too!

Tomorrow 10th year starts. I'm very nervous, but yet excited. I'm looking forward to the change in rhythm; something to focus and work on instead of lounging around the islands. I may not write in this diary very often, but I'll try to write as often as I can.

**Sincerely,**

**Kairi**


End file.
